si te aprecio
by kena86
Summary: llega un nuevo lemur al zoologico, un viejo conocido de julien, tiene un proposito y hara cualquier cosa por conseguirlo, el pobre skipper saldra perjudicado en esto. slash
1. Chapter 1

Seria una mañana tranquila, si no fuera por el ruidoso Lemur, El rey julien, ese lemur bailarin y excentrico, es lo unico que pone de mal humor al pingüino estirado y lider de los unicos soldados del zoologico, no es bueno desvelar a este lider nato.

-¡por mi madre pinguina! ¿Qué tiene que hacer uno aquí para poder dormir de manera decente?- exclama Skipper levantandose de su cama.

-Creo que a Skipper se le olvido sus orejeras para dormir- dice Cabo guardando las suyas.

-efectivamente, pero no se lo digas o se irritara mas de lo que ya esta- responde Kowalski viendo a su lider saliendo a la superficie.

-¡oye, cola anillada! ¿puedes apagar ese aparato infernal?-exclama por de si fuera de si.

-¡¿Qué dices?, ¡no te oigo por mi aparato de sonidos fantasticos!- exclama Julien todavía bailando, Skipper no se toma bien la respuesta y se desliza para el habitat de lemures, muy enojado da un par de brincos y sobre el saltador, llamando la atención del loco lemur.

-disculpa, pero estas sobre mi cama, la cama de tu rey, y en esa cama yo puedo..-

-¡no me importa!, ¡lo que quiero es que por un dia, no despertar con tu escandalo, y por tu escándalo no puedo dormir, y cuando no duermo..! ¡oye! ¿me estas escuchando?- Julien se dirigió a la radio para hacer un cambio, para sorpresa del pingüino cambio la cancion a una mas tranquila.

-alguien esta de mal humor, y yo conozco un remedio- Skipper no entiende que trama el lemur, pero empieza a sentir su cuerpo cansado, y tambien sus ojos, ahora los sentia pesados, "dormir" ordeno su cerebro, y el pobre, con una sonrisa cayo sobre la cama inflable de julien.

-maurice, el pingüino esta.. Sobre.. Mi.. Cama.. Ajum, creo que yo tambien me echare una sistesita- por lo menos termino su oracion antes de acostarse sobre su cama "real".

-¡si!-exclama mort al ver a su rey dormido le parece una oportunidad perfecta para abrazar los pies, pero no cuenta que Julien instintivamente, se mueva para evitarlo. -oh- suspira tristemente.

-parece que el rey Julien olvido que a el tambien le afecta la cancion de cuna.

Alicia espera, lleva media hora esperando, eso la molesta, no quiere perder su valioso tiempo de celular con una llamada de reclamos, pero odia que la dejen plantada, -no es una cita, pero no pueden dejarme…- escucha un carro acercarse y ve al carro de transporte de animales- ya era hora-

-uno nuevo, alicia- dice el chofer sonriendo ante la mueca de alicia.

-si, si que bueno, ayudame a bajarlo, es lo unico que puedes hacer después de dejarme esperando- exclama alicia acercando el diablito para cargar la caja del animal.

-claro, te pido disculpas, tome mal la desviación y me atore en un trafico, espero que el pobre mono no este enojado conmigo- dice el chofer al ayudar a alicia.

-marsupial, no mono, marsupial, ¿acaso nunca haz visto a un lemur?- replica Alicia.

-Skipper, ¡skipper!- escucha el lider pingüino, un poco enojado por que lo despertaran de un agradable sueño-¡skipper!-

-ya oi, ya oi, ¿Por qué tanto escandalo?.. ¿Dónde estoy?- pregunta mientras se levanta, y al observar que estaba sobre la cama de Julien y rodeado de los otros pinguinos, pero ya no estaba de mal humor, ese pequeño descanso de verdad le sirvio para componerse de desvelo, pero todavía necesitara dormir un poco mas, Julien sigue dormido a otro lado del inflable.

-Skipper, mientras te tomabas un descanso, llego un nuevo animal, alicia ya lo trae, aquí, al habitat de los lemures- explica cabo.

-¡Santas aletas! Hay que irnos-

-¡muy tarde!- exclama Kowalski, al ver a alicia acercandose, se esconden en la parte trasera y oscura del habitat.

-¡oh! Uno nuevo- expresa mort muy contento, maurice no dice nada, solo tiene su cara de aburrido. Y preguntandose si deberia despertar a Julien para recibir al nuevo.. No.. Julien podria enojarse si lo despierta de repente, sin mencionar que lo podria castigar, no siempre eran castigos duros, pero prefiere no arriesgarse.

-hola chicos, ¿miren lo que traje?- dice alicia a los lemures despiertos como si fueran niños tontos, con una grua mueve la caja adentro del habitat de los lemures, el ruido medio despierta a Julien pero sigue acostado. -adiosito-

-jiji-se rie mort emocionado.

La caja se abre, la cara de emocion de mort desaparece con una de incredulidad y espanto, incluso maurice, se sorprende incluso esta caso espantado.

-hola chicos, es un gusto volver a verlos- dice un lemur, de la misma especia de julien, pero tiene los ojos rojos, de miedo, y su cuerpo estaba mas oscura con poco pelaje blanco.

-¡rebo!- exclamaron Mort y Mourice.


	2. Chapter 2

-¿asi es como me saludan? No importa, ¿Dónde esta julien?- pregunta con un dejo de empalago, descaro y superioridad.

-¡mort protegera los pies!- grita antes de ponerse a correr directo a julien, pero el nuevo lo alcanza y dejo estampado en el piso, y sigue el camino de mort y no tarda en ver la cama inflable y a Julien que empieza a despertarse por el escándalo de mort, pero como esta de espaldas, no ve la escena, asi que se da media vuelta, pero no lo logra, porque por el nuevo lemur llega a lanzarse encima de el.

-¡rey julien!- exclama morice todavía asustado, y ahora con un poco de panico.

-¡tempanos dy hielo!, no entiendo que esta pasando- exclama skipper.

-no entiendo que esta pasa, pero parece que morice y mort lo ven como una amenaza y temen por julien- observa kowalski.

-¡entonces ayude…!- antes de que skipper terminara de dar la orden, el nuevo lemur salio de la cama inflable casi volando, por que julien, lo empujo para afuera, con una fuerza que no le conocian, y con una cara extrañamente seria.-wow- expreso skipper impresionado.

-rebo, nos volvemos a ver, ¿Cuántas veces el rey te ha dicho que no puedes acercarte sin permiso?- expreso julien, incluso el tono de voz era nueva.

-ok, ok, ¿puedo acercarme rey julien?- dice el nuevo lemur aun conservando su desagradable sonrisa.

-no, no puedes- aparece morice con mucha prisa poniendose entre rebo y julien- fuiste desterrado, intentaste sobrepasarte, tu.. - pero morice no puede terminar la frase, por que rebo se molesta por su intromision, lo empuja a un lado, y retoma su camino a julien, que no se altera, pero los pinguinos si, quienes por fin salen de su escondite y se interponen entre rebo y el rey lemur.

-¿y estos?- pregunto rebo, a julien, pero este no le respondio solo le sostuvo una mirada fruncida- oigan enanos, no se metan- amenaza, pero no intimida al cuarteto.

-Julien es nuestro amigo, no es normal que se porte asi- replica cabo señalando al lémur amigo.

-Julien y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente asi que…-

-tu y yo no tenemos ningun asunto- finalmente respondio, su respuesta fue fria y cortante, los pinguinos siguen impresionados por la nueva actitud de julien.

-ok, ok, voy a sentarme por ahí, mientras te tranquilizas, no puedo ir a ningun lado de todas formas- dice rebo un poco mas tranquilo yendose a una esquina sombreada donde se acuesta dispuesto a domir.

-¿y.. quien es el nuevo?- pregunta Skipper a julien, que sigue con la extraña actitud.

-ahora no, pingüino- es lo unico que responde Julien antes de ir a su trono, sigue molesto, y por su forma de responder, lo mejor es no insistir, morice se acerca.

-no se preocupen, cuando el rey julien se recupere de esta desagradable impresión y se tranquilice, se los explicara- dice el lemur regordete.

-¿Por qué no nos explicas tu morice?-pide cabo.

-no puedo, tengo que proteger al rey julien- dicho esto se apresura a ir a lado de Julien vigilando a rebo, igual Mort que parece gato con el pelo erizado, tambien se pone a vigilar a rebo.

-guau- expresa Cabo, y no es el unico, no pueden creer que sean los mismos lemures bailarines de esta mañana, ahora parecian.. Pensamiento de skipper "dignos soldado en alerta maxima".

-bueno.. Creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí- dice antes de tomar el camino a su habitat.


	3. Chapter 3

Una hora despues: -me extraña que no estemos indagando sobre ese lemur nuevo, skipper- observa kowalski.

-¿me creerias si te digo que no se por donde empezar?- dice Skipper para sorpresa de sus soldados- en serio, diganme loco pero tengo un presentimiento de que las respuestas vendran solas-

-pero tu no eres de dejarte llevar por presentimientos- dice cabo.

-ugha-

Pero una cabeza se asoma de su techo, Julien entra con sus fieles subditos, y otra vez para sorpresa de los pinguinos, regreso su sonrisa, pero sus acompañantes seguian un poco tensos- mis queridos subditos monjas, el rey Julien les comunica que no tienen nada de que preocuparse, se les agradece su ayuda con su rey, es todo- dice, dispuesto a irse, pero skipper lo jala de regreso.

-nada de eso, cola anillada, quiero respuestas, ¿Cuál es el problema con el nuevo lemur?-

-el rey no quiere dar respuestas- dice Julien dispuesto a retomar su camino a la salida.

-si no me lo dices, investigare, y sé que hay cosas que no quieres que sepa- amenaza skipper, todos se impresionan.. Ligeramente.. No es nuevo que skipper este dispuesto a todo para descubrir ciertas cosas, pero si es nuevo que este dispuesto a averiguar el pasado de julien, el lemur que lo hacia rabiar.

Julien lo piensa por un momento, un poco molesto se regresa frente a los pinguinos -ok, ¿Qué quieren saber?-.

-¿Quién es el lemur nuevo?-

-rebo-

-¿de donde lo conocen?-

-de madagascar-

-¿Por qué lo expulsaron?-

-…-

-¿y bien?- pregunta skipper con una inquisidora mirada.

-ok.. Ok.. Rebo, es mi exnovio-

-¡¿tu que?-

-EXNOVIO- repitio julien.

-¿y porque terminaron?-ahora pregunta cabo, y no porque skipper se quedara de piedra ante la revelacion del lemur lider, si no porque le gano la curiosidad.

-uff- suspira julien, ya no molesto, pero tampoco feliz, no espera sincerarse frente a las "monjas"- bien, al principio todo era genial, se parecia mort, me alababa, pero tambien me sedujo, no tarde en caer con sus encantos, no espero que entiendan mi relacion con rebo, era diferente.-

-relacion de pareja, siempre es diferente-recita kowalski para sorpesa de todos- ¿Qué? Lo lei por ahí-

-asi es, fue algo especial-

-¿y que paso?-

-bueno, veran Rebo tiene su propio concepto de relacion de pareja, y el insistia..- antes de continuar, le hace una señal silenciosa a maurice, que le tapa las orejas a mort, al ver esto kowalski entiende lo que viene a continuacion, y le tapa las orejas a cabo,. Quien, confundido, no dice nada. -el insistia que hicieramos "eso" para fortalecer la relacion, a mi no me parece, yo.. Bueno.. Lo rechaze, desgraciadamente el no se lo tomo bien, se puso.. Pesado, terminamos, y fue peor, el queria que regresaramos, pero a cada rechazo, se obsesionaba mas, y pues al final..- a Julien le costaba terminar.

-dejame adivinar.. Trato de sobrepasarse contigo, te defendiste, y lo expulsaste del grupo- termino skipper.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?- recito Julián impresionado.

-Maurice lo exclamo cuando intento acercarse a ti, y por cierto, no sabia que tuvieras esa fuerza, fue impresionante- confeso skipper con admiración que nunca penso tener respecto al lemur.

-guau gracias skipper- responde casi sonrojandose.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto cabo.

-oh lo siento cabo- se disculpa kowalski quitando sus aletas de las orejas del joven soldado. Tambien maurice destapa las orejas de mort.

- ¿pero porque estas tan feliz ahora? ¿ya se fue?- pregunta kowalski.

-bueno, es que decidi, darle otra oportunidad-

-¡¿Qué?- exclaman los pinguinos, maurice tiene una expresion molesta y solo cruza los brazos. Y mort abraza la cola con expresion preocupada.


	4. Chapter 4

Al dia siguiente, los soldados seguian desconcertados por la decisión de julien, estaban un poco distraidos mientras trataban de entretener a las personas que visitaban al zoologico, a la distancia skipper veia a los lemures, en especial a Julien y Rebo, los cuales estan muy juntitos, mas bien rebo tenia a Julien entre sus brazos y hablandole a la oreja, Skipper no les quito la mirada por toda una hora.

-Skipper, todo parece estar bien- dice kowalski casi arrastrando a su lider al otro lado de su pequeño habitat, pero apenas da la vuelta, se empieza a escuchar unos gritos, al volverse ve que los humanos que veian el habitat se alejaban un poco preocupados, asustados, y varios niños un poco histericos. -¿pero que sucede? ¡kowalski!-

-no hay nada que analizar, ¡mira!-señala kowalski al habitat de lemures.

-¡que diablos!- No podia creer, que apenas unos segundos todo era tranquilidad, y ahora el nuevo lemur, estaba armando un desorden, gritaba como loco, destruyendo el trono de Julián y con sus pedazos, lo arroja a todos lados, especialmente a los humanos, el rey y sus fieles subditos se arrinconaron en un lugar seguro, mort y morice se abrazaban asustados, julien, aunque tambien estaba escondido, no parecia alterado, solo veian al rabioso lemur con una pizca de aburriemiento.

-¡skipper, debemos hacer algo!- chilla cabo.

-¡no!- dice skipper, sorprendiendo a sus subordinados- Cola anillada acepto a ese loco, es su responsabilidad, que el se haga cargo- dijo muy molesto dandole la espalda a los marsupiales. Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza se formo una mision: preguntarle a cola anillada que diablos pensaba.

Por el resto del dia los pinguinos insistieron en ayudar a los lemures, hasta que aparecio alice, que amenazo con entrar al habitat de lemures, con una correa y una aguja, al verla Rebo se calmo, después de que alice se fue, se notaba que el nuevo seguia molesto, Julien se acerco, para sorpresa de demas animales que veian, tambien los pinguinos, incluso para Rebo, le dio un abrazo, el cual el otro respondio con un abrazo de lujuria, aun a la distancia, a skipper le parecia ver la expresion de julien, una expresion casi de incomodidad.

En la noche, Skipper sale de su base, ordenando que no lo sigan. Se dirigue al habitat de los lemures, pero no llega, si no que antes de llegar, el rey se le aparece como fantasma. -hola monja- saluda.

-¡tempanos de hielo!, Julien no aparezcas asi, pude haberte atacado- exclama Skipper indignado, aparte de un civil no entrenado lo tomara por sorpresa, peor, fue Julien quien lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿viniste hablar con tu rey? ¿verdad?- pregunta burlonamente.

-algo asi, ¿podrias…?-

-aquí no, sigueme, sigue a tu rey- ordena Julien al extrañado pingüino, por lo general al rey siempre le gustaba que lo escucharan, pocas veces pedía privacidad. Y mas sorpresa era atrás del almacen fuera de la vista de su propio habitat.

-¡un momento! Nos estamos ocultando de Rebo ¿verdad?- indaga Skipper- ¿Por qué diablos lo aceptaste? Si ni quiera te gusta tenerlo cerca, arriesgas a morice, mort y a ti mismo a cada arrebato de rabia de ese loco, ¿te das cuenta que cada dia sera como este o peor?, ¿si no lo hubieras aceptado…?, un momento, ¡un momento! ¡ese fue el plan desde el principio!, mientras mas peligroso lo vean, menos lo querran aquí, y entonces.. Entonces..-

-¡lo tranferiran fuera de aquí! ¡tal vez a hoboken!- dicen el pingüino y lemur al mismo tiempo.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡es el plan perfecto! ¡yo te saludo soldado!- dice skipper mientras hace su saludo militar, Julien tiene una gran sonrisa.

-choca esa aleta pingüino-

-choca esos cinco lemur- saludo- estoy seguro que ni a kowalski se le habria ocurrido una idea semejante, te felicito por el factor " conoce a tu enemigo" ¿o sera? "si no puedes con ellos, unete" no espera-.

-como sea, seguro que llevaran a Rebo antes del fin de semana, y yo por fin me librare de el- responde Julien muy satisfecho de si mismo.

-reconozco que es un sacrificio de tu parte, conociendote, un gran sacrificio- observa Skipper, nunca creyo admirar al escandaloso lemur, aunque tal vez se le pasaria, después que se fuera Rebo. -te deseo suerte, si necesitas ayuda ya sabes a quien recurrir-

-lo que me recuerda skipper, que no debes decirselo a nadie, te lo ordena tu rey-

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunta skipper un poco confundido.

-si todos lo saben, alguien puede soltar lengua, y rebo se enteraria, se portaria bien, y no se lo llevaria- responde sabiamente el rey.

-wow, ok, como digas, ¿Por qué casi nunca usas ese cerebro?-

-no se,… ¡oye!- replica el lemur.

Nunca pensaron tener una platica en la que ambos estuvieran de acuerdo y a gusto, desgraciadamente no pasaron desapercibidos por una criatura de ojos de color rojo diablo.


	5. Chapter 5

-Al dia siguiente: el pobre Julien tenia que soportar los toques morbosos de Rebo, al medio dia ya iba a ponerse en accion para que rebo hiciera otro berrinche, pero lo distrajo un grupo de humanos inquietos, y el grupo inquieto venia del habitat de los pinguinos, alice se acercaba y un niño se acerco corriendo.

-¡señorita, señorita! ¡algo le pasa a uno de los pinguinos!- exclama, a lo que alice se apura al habitat mientras llama por ayuda en su radio.

-oye, julien, estoy cansado, voy ha echarme a dormir un rato- dice Rebo, para sorpresa de julien, pero ya se encargara de eso, ahora quiere saber que paso con las monjas.

-¿oyo eso, majestad? Algo paso con los pinguinos- recita morice tratando de ver, pero los humanos se juntaron para ver que pasaba y no dejan ver.

-lo oi la primera vez morice, no tienes que repetirlo, el rey escucha bien, seguro es un truco para llamar la atención y ser el centro de atencion- dice Julien creyendose sus propias palabras, pero un par de humanos que reconocio de la enfermeria se acercaron, entonces el rey reconoce que algo grave paso.

Como siempre alice apura a la gente a irse, a la hora de cierre, cuando no hay humanos a la vista, casi todos salen para el habitat de los pinguinos.

-muy bien, dejen pasar al su rey- ordena Julien para que lo dejen pasar, para su sorpresa, lo dejan pasar, y se encuentra con tres pinguinos: cabo, kowalski y rico.

-¿y la monja mandona?- pregunta julien, tratando de que no se note su preocupacion.

-skipper empezo a sentirse mal después de que almorzamos nuestros peces, lo notamos, pero se hizo el fuerte, pero no tardo en ceder a una fiebre, recayo en frente de las personas, y alice se lo llevo a la enfermeria. De una vez iremos a..-

-¿Cuáles eran los sintomas?- pregunto de repente julien.

-¿los que?- pregunto kowalski confundido.

-¡los sintomas! ¡los sintomas! ¿Qué hacia skipper antes de que se lo llevaran?- replico el lemur.

-pueeeeeeees… le dolio el estomago, le dio fiebre, alucino un poco y se recosto porque se sintio cansado-

-morice..-

-lo se majestad, lo se- responde morice, ante la confusion de todos.

-ustedes adelantense, después los alcanzamos- replica Julien antes de darse la media vuelta y regresar a su habitat-

-¡julien! ¿Qué..?- Cabo iba a preguntar pero es cortado por el lemur serio.

-¡adelantense, se los ordena su rey!- ordena severamente y retoma su camino.

-¡ugha!- se impresiona rico antes de seguir a sus compañeros a la enfermeria.

10 minutos después en la enfermeria del zoologico, los pinguinos logran entrar a la enfermeria, tal parece que los veterinarios salieron a buscar una medicina, que por alguna razon no encuetran o no tienen, eso tiene muy preocupados a los soldados de skipper.

-ay, no, si no tienen encuentran la medicina, podriamos perder a skipper- expresa temeroso cabo.

-ni siquiera lo pienses cabo, skipper es muy fuerte, ha salido de peores-

-¿ya le habia pasado antes?- pregunta cabo.

-…-

-¿kowalski?-

-no, la verdad no-

De repente entran morice y mort apresuradamente por el tragaluz por donde ellos entraron- ¡lo tenemos! ¡lo tenemos!-

-¿tienen que?- pregunta kowalski confundido mientras ve un envase de los licuados de Julien con una bebida verdosa mostrandosela como si fuera un tesoro.

-¡la cura! ¡rebo enveneno la comida de skipper! ¡Julien lo obligo a darle el antidoto! ¡lo prepare como bebida para que pueda beberla!- dice morice acercandose a skipper y darle pequeños tragos con cuidado, skipper reacciona inmediato.

-¡funciona!- exclama Kowalski feliz.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto skipper un poco confundido al ver a su alrededor. Manteniendose en la cama porque parecia que se desmayaria con solo levantarse.

-¡rebo te enveneno!- exclama cabo.

-¡uha!-

-¿Qué? Ese mise… -¿Dónde esta julien?- pregunta al reparar en su falta.

-¡oh! ¡Rayos! ¡casi lo olvido! ¡se quedo en el habitat reteniendo a Rebo! ¡vamos mort debemos re..!- pero antes de terminar su frase se escucharon los gritos de alice acercandose.

- ¡cubranse!- exclamo skipper con sus pocas fuerza mientras se volvia a recostar su cabeza.

-¡esto es el colmo! ¡no es fin de semana y ese lemur esta loco! ¡mira lo que le hizo a este! ¡se acabo! ¡mandenlo a hoboken! ¡ya! ¡no se como lo hagan! ¡pero mentanlo a caja! ¡Despues tendran inyecciones contra la rabia!- la oyen exclamar mientras entra a la enfermeria, los lemures y pinguinos pusieron una cortina para ocultar la cama de skipper porque no pudieron encontrar donde esconderse. Cuando entro solo pudieron ver sombras - parecia llevar algo entre brazos- no te preocupes pequeño, voy por el veterinario.. Vendas.. Y desinfectante- dice muy preocupada mientras sale.

-ou, ouch- se escucha quejarse al otro lado de la cortina.

-¡julien!- reconoce skipper lo quejidos del proclamado rey- ¡Julien!-

Los pinguinos y lo lémures van a ver el otro lado, pero se vuelven a escuchar pasos apresurados que se acercan otra vez y regresan a esconderse por lo menos ahora usan un sabana para cubrirse bajo la cama de skipper.

-2 animales en la enfermeria en unas horas, esto por lo general no pasa- es el veterinario que entra totalmente contrariado- mira lo que te hizo pequeño, no te preocupes, son solo superficiales, te recuperaras veamos a tu otro amigo-

Escuchan los pasos del veterinarios acercarse a la cama de skipper- ay, pequeño, lo siento pero no encuentra una medicina para tu.. ¿y esto? No parece una bebida energetica, -escuchan movimiento arriba- ¿Qué pasa? Te ves un poco mejor.. Podria jurar que tu.. Vamos toma- escuchan un ruido de alguien tomando y después un poco mas de movimiento -¡esta debe ser la medicina! ¿Dónde estaba? Vamos terminala- sin duda el veterinario encontro el antídoto en un buro a lado de la cama de skipper. -no es un mal dia después de todo, odiaria perder a dos lindos animalitos en un dia- se va.

-¿despejado?- pregunta kowalski.

-despejado- responde skipper, soldados y subditos salen de su escondite.

-¿Cómo estas, skipper?- pregunta la voz de julien. El pequeño grupo remueve la cortina, el pobre lemur tenia sangre en su pelaje, mordidas y rasguños y parece que se le hincho el ojo.

-¡cielos Julien!, ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué paso?- pregunta skipper.

-sospecho que los lémures saben mas que nosotros- presume kowalski impactado con la imagen del rey.

-Veran cuando le dijeron los sintomas al rey, supimos que se trataba de envenenamiento con alguna hierbas originales de madagascar, y solo rebo pudo haberlos traido, no es la primera vez que las usa, debimos imaginarlo cuando llego con algunas plantas en su caja de mudanza, por lo tanto tambien debio traer las hierbas medicinales, volvimos al habitat..-

-el muy tonto le dio celos por mi "amistad" con la monja mandona, reclamo que le era infiel, bla bla, ¡por favor! Me canse de escucharlo y..-

-¡el rey Julien lo sometio, y lo obligo a decirle donde estaba la hierba y morice lo licu..!- este ultimo estaba extaciado.

-¡no interrumpas a tu rey!-replica julien.

-¿sometiste? ¿Cómo?- pregunta skipper sin dar credito a lo que oia.

-fue una.. ¿Cómo le dicen? Mano de puerquito, creo-

-¿y todo eso por mi? No sabia que me apreciaras tanto- dijo skipper curiosamente con una felicidad que no sabia de donde venia, y para su sorpresa Julien se sonroja.

-¡que.. Que cosas dices, pingüino! ¡que seria de un rey sin subditos! Solo.. Solo queria evitar que.. Envenenara a todos lo animales- dijo Julien adoptando su pose superior.

-pero no tenia suficiente veneno para..- pero morice se callo ante una mirada de advertencia de su rey.

Unos dias despues.: Julien y skipper estan mucho mejor y de mejor humor, Rebo se fue, aunque se rumorea que los cuidadores les costo mucho trabajo y tardaron al menos una hora en meterlo en la caja.


End file.
